


caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling sharpishVallSV [SV]

by dragonwell_nova_system



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwell_nova_system/pseuds/dragonwell_nova_system
Summary: a Trollian log fic focused on a friendship between Eridan and an OC.said OC is not mine- her name is Vinmit Dontur, a teal blood.
Kudos: 6





	caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling sharpishVallSV [SV]

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: she fuckin  
CA: i cant  
CA: BELIEVVE

SV: >>fish face. chill.  
SV: >>Ẅhat happened?

CA: fef! fef happened!  
CA: she fuckin  
CA: she broke up wwith me as soon as wwe got into the  
CA: oh dear fuck

SV: >>Eridan  
SV: >>Ampora  
SV: >>fish face  
SV: >>is something Ẅrong?  
SV: >>talk to me Ẅhat's going on asshole?

CA: sorry shit these fuckin  
CA: angels  
CA: appeared out a bullshit nowwhere  
CA: had to fight them off an get awway  
CA: but fuckin  
CA: fef she just  
CA: as soon as i got into the medium she broke up wwith me

SV: >>dŨde that's roŨgh.

CA: god fuckin  
CA: she said she wwas only my moirail to protect others  
CA: like i wwould actually vvouch for  
CA: she made the stupid fish puns wwhile doin it too  
CA: basically she nevver had any fuckin real pale feelins for me evven

SV: >>jegus  
SV: >>dear god man I don't knoẄ Ẅhat to say aboŨt that.  
SV: >>sounds shitty as hell though

CA: feels shitty as hell too  
CA: especially since shes apparently flush for sol too  
CA: its awwful

SV: >>bein in love is hard.  
SV: >>its hard,

CA: an nobody understands

SV: >>yep.

CA: ill message you later

SV: >>see ya fish face

  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: these stupid fuckin angels are horrible  
CA: i thought things wwere supposed to be killable

SV: >>are yoŨ sŨre yoŨ're sŨpposed to be killing them?

CA: i wwas wwhen i came in here but noww im not so sure  
CA: kar told me i shouldnt havve because wwere supposed to havve "consorts"  
CA: but they attacked me first an no ones wwillin to let me explain that

SV: >>hoẄ are yoŨ even messaging me if they're attacking yoŨ?

CA: managed to get awway  
CA: im hidin out right noww  
CA: shit  
CA: gotta run  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

* * *

sharpishValley [SV] began trolling  caligulasAquarium [CA]

  


SV: >>did yoŨ knoẄ aboŨt the fŨcking meteors  
SV: >>fish face  
SV: >>cripple  
SV: >>AMPORA  
SV: >>yoŨ better not be fŨcking dead

CA: sorry just got awway again  
CA: no i didnt knoww about any meteors  
CA: though the others probably did and wwouldnt tell me about anythin evven if i asked  
CA: please get to safety

SV: >>already one step ahead of yoŨ, fish face.

CA: as usual  
CA: good  
CA: dont die on me

SV: >>likeẄise  


sharpishValley [SV] ceased trolling  caligulasAquarium [CA]

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: i managed to get off a my fuckin hellhole planet  
CA: i dont evver wwant to go back to that awwful place  
CA: those fuckin angels are horrible  
CA: i sincerely hope none a the others havve to deal wwith that bullshit  
CA: vvin?  
CA: guess youre busy or somethin  
CA: message me when you get a chance

  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: finally met up wwith someone  
CA: turns out fef an sol are datin  
CA: shit sucks  
CA: this game sucks  
CA: evverythin sucks  
CA: i hope youre okay  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: theyre all so fuckin awwful  
CA: i wwish i wwouldvve convvinced you to play this stupid game  
CA: havvin you here mightvve helped this be at least bareable  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: i told you not to die on me  
CA: but i guess it didn't make a difference  
CA: an im nevver gonna see you again  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: wwe wwere so fuckin close  
CA: wwe wwere right there  
CA: it wwas right in front a us  
CA: the result of this stupid hell game  
CA: wwe did evverythin wwe had to an it wwas ripped awway from us at the last minute  
CA: noww wwere all stuck on a fucking meteor together  
CA: i  
CA: i miss you so much  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

CA: kar found a wway to contact the things that livve in the wworld wwe made  
CA: wwere supposed to  
CA: hold up ill put this in his wwords  


CA: "DO WHAT YOU DO BEST AND TROLL THE FUCKERS"

CA: i dont think im gonna talk to them much  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: i tried talkin to one a the humans  
CA: her handle is gardenGnostic  
CA: i believve her name is jade  
CA: thats wwhat the others said  
CA: im not gonna try an talk to her again for a wwhile  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: the other human girl  
CA: her name is rose  
CA: she can use magic apparently  
CA: i doubt it's actually magic  
CA: but kan alchemized me a wwand  
CA: im gonna call this wwhite science because its definitely not magic  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

  


CA: the humans did it   
CA: they actually did it  
CA: all a us wwho died came back  
CA: an a course none a them wwhere happy to see me  
CA: i probably shouldvve stayed dead  
CA: but  
CA: this wworld is  
CA: really pretty  
CA: it's nice too  
CA: the sun doesn't burn and it doesn't rain acid  
CA: it's more like wwhat the humans havve described their home planet bein like  
CA: they call it "earth c"  
CA: they suck at naming things  
CA: though i probably wwouldnt havve come up wwith anythin better  
CA: im glad they succeeded though  
CA: wwe havve another set a humans here too  
CA: an our ancestors are evven here  
CA: ...  
CA: i wwish you couldve been here to see this  
CA: thinkin about the fact that youre dead doesnt hurt as bad anymore though  
CA: it still hurts but  
CA: i think i can let go  
CA: ill alwways treasure the memories wwe made though  
CA: meetin you wwas the best thin that couldvve happened to me  
CA: an i dont knoww wwhat i wwouldvve done wwithout havvin met you  
CA: so thank you  
CA: wwherevver you are  
CA: wwhatevver the afterlife for you is like  
CA: i hope youre happy  


caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling  sharpishValley [SV]

sharpishValley's [SV's]  account was deleted 


End file.
